


Pumpkin Spice

by CastielTheAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Autumn, Cold Lance, Cold Weather, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Keith is a good boyfriend, M/M, Oneshot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: Lance and Keith take a walk through the autumn forest. Lance gets cold, and Keith helps him warm up.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> wow! for once, i didn't make Keith an asshole! good job, self! it's about time you write Keith as the soft boi he secretly is! 
> 
> ... ;w;
> 
> i made several different versions of this on DeviantArt, all of which you can check out [HERE](https://oh-no-castiel.deviantart.com/art/pumpkin-spice-klance-oneshot-706790015) if you want! they're in the description. OuO;

_Autumn._

_What a beautiful season._

          The aspen leaves’ hues turn from lime to vibrant yellows and oranges and reds, almost seeming to glow in the waning light of the sinking sun. Thin tree branches shudder and creak, shedding their leaves with each gust of the chilly breeze. The air is crisp and cool, just right for a jacket, a scarf, and a pair of soft, warm gloves.

          Brown leaves crackle and crunch softly beneath two sets of gentle, side-by-side footsteps. The small forest is quiet and undisturbed by wildlife- save for the squirrels bickering in the foliage- yet it’s alive with the sound of leaves brushing and quaking as the wind whispers between the branches of the trees.

          Shoulders touch as two boys tread down the forest’s leaf-blanketed path.

          Keith sips on a cup of steaming hot chocolate while Lance presses his arms closer to his sides for more warmth. The tips of Lance’s fingers tremble gently in his jean pockets, and he’s seriously beginning to regret not wearing something a little heavier. He doesn’t tell Keith, though. Doesn’t want to hear the entirely plausible “I told you so,” that could be resting on his boyfriend’s tongue.

          Lance feels the slightest twinge of unmalicious jealousy when he glances in Keith’s direction and watches as his boyfriend swallows the warm drink. Keith looks up just in time to catch Lance’s wavering gaze. A soft, cheeky smile rests upon the elder boy’s lips.

          “Quit looking at me like that. I told you to bring your jacket. You know you get cold easily.” Keith teases, raising an eyebrow and elbowing Lance’s arm. Lance stares at Keith incredulously, almost appearing scandalized.

          “I didn’t- I’m not- looking at you like what!?” He retaliates shrilly. Keith lets out a good-natured little laugh. It’s soft and breathy, and Lance knows that he will never not love that sound.

          “You’re cold. I’m not dumb, despite what you may think, Lance.” Keith chuckles. The endearment in his fond tone is hundreds of layers thick. It makes Lance feel special. Warms his insides and tickles his heart. Never fails to leave his freckled cheeks dusted in a pale red glow, despite having been in the relationship for nearly three years now. Keith treats him as if he’s a precious piece of the finest and most intricately created china.

          “Fine, yes, I’m cold.” Lance reluctantly admits as his shoulders quake in a small shiver, voice a defeated grumble. He lifts his hands and reaches to tug his blue scarf tighter around his neck. Lance stops walking- pauses to sneeze into the crook of his elbow. Keith stops beside him. The paler boy’s smirk melts into an expression of complete and utter enamorment.

          “If I was wearing a jacket, I’d give it to you.” Keith says regretfully. He shifts his cup into one hand and then to the other, taking great care not to drop it as he removes his fingerless gloves.

          “What are you…?” Lance begins as he cups his hands around his mouth and blows warm air into them.

          “You should wear these. They won’t do much for your fingertips, but at least your hands will feel a little better…” Keith holds out the pieces of fabric, offering them up to the younger boy. Lance hesitates for a moment before gingerly taking the gloves and sliding them on. Keith is correct, as usual. The black material is warm and soft against his chilled skin.

          “Thank you.” Lance says quietly- almost sheepishly- as he casts a downward glance.

          “No problem.” Keith responds cheerily. He doesn’t begin walking again, however, just stands there staring up at Lance fondly. Lance meets his boyfriend’s gaze once again and startles as he realizes just how close Keith is.

          “Uh, we should get going!” Lance grins, tone borderline nervous.

          A beat of silence follows.

          “...Keith?”

          Another beat.

          Keith leans forward, holding his cup in one hand as he reaches to rest his other on the area of soft skin on Lance’s neck that isn’t hidden by the scarf- just under his jaw. He closes the small space between their faces. Cold, slightly chapped lips press together in a chaste kiss.

          “Yeah, you’re right. We should go home.” Keith smiles at the surprise on Lance’s face as he steps away.

          Three years, Lance has to remind himself. Nearly three years of being together, and he still isn’t quite sure how he’d been able to draw in the attention someone so incredibly amazing.

          Lance shoves his newly gloved hands into his pockets and follows Keith as the boy begins making his way down the path again, smugly sipping his hot chocolate.

          After a few moments of walking in a comfortable, chilly silence- save for the breeze rustling the leaves- Keith stops a few paces ahead of Lance and turns around.

          “What?” Lance inquires, frowning. “Did you hear something? Did you see something? Are we going to die!?” He asks, pitch rising with every question. Laughter bubbles up from Keith’s throat.

          “No, no. Nothing like that.” He assures. Lance feigns extreme relief, even going as far as to sigh and slump his shoulders.

          “Then what?” He prompts.

          Keith steps closer to Lance and holds out his cup. It’s only half empty.

          “Drink the rest of this. It’ll warm you up more while we’re still out here.” He offers, taking note of how flushed Lance’s cheeks and nose are from the cold.

          Lance shakes his head. His lips part as he begins to object, but the cup is thrust into Lance’s hands before he has the chance to speak.

          “Just drink it. I’m fine right now.” Keith promises. Lance hesitates, but he takes a small sip of the hot chocolate as Keith turns away and starts walking again.

          Lance finds that the warm drink is surprisingly and pleasantly satisfying in his throat. It feels as if it’s heating his insides.

          “Thank you,” He murmurs once again as he trails after Keith.

          They end up side-by-side as they trudge through the thick layer of fallen leaves, admiring the colors they pass. The quiet that sets in is comfortable, broken only by the sound of brittle leaves shattering beneath their shoes.

          The sky overhead is swiftly dimming, yet beams of light from the orange-glowing sunset bleed through the leaves to brighten the forest path.

          Much as he loves summer, Lance had definitely missed autumn. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the pleasant, warm and welcoming, yet chilly sensation the season instills in him.

_...Or maybe that’s just Keith._


End file.
